Hogwarts Goes Gangsta
by Azu Tygrress07
Summary: The characters you know and love are nowhere to be found. In their places are hardcore, foul-mouthed, horny gang members. Contains SLASH. Not for the faint of heart or weak of stomach.


Hogwarts Goes Gangsta  
By: N.C. PsyChick and Tygrressatheart  
  
Disclaimer: This is a fucked up idea that the Inspiration Bunny gave us. Please don't sue, because we have no money to give you. We are two broke ass college students who find J.K. Rowling's characters fascinating. We're just manipulating them for our own twisted desires. ^-^ Read and review!  
  
P.S. This fic is rated R for violence, gang activity, drug use, sexuality, prostitution, strong language, and undercover homosexual relations. (Bet you can guess which pairings THAT will be.lol) If you don't like or approve of the content of this story, please go away and pick something else. Flames will be disregarded because we already warned you.  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco (on the DL), Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Everybody willing to pay  
  
Chapter One: You in Da Hood Now, G!  
  
It was a perfectly regular day in Hogwarts' School of Bitchcraft and Pimpatry for resident gang leader H-Dogg (a.k.a. Harry Potter). He was busy up in his room counting the C-notes his head hoe, Lil' G-Mama (Ginny Weasley), had made for him this week.  
  
"Damn, bitch! Twenty-five galleons?! That's your personal best for one week!" H-Dogg exclaimed in surprise as he dumped the gold coins onto his bed.  
  
Lil' G Mama smiled triumphantly and shot a glance at her fellow female gang member and best friend, Hott Ryder (Hermione Granger), who was currently giving a lap dance to her boo, Big Rig (Ron Weasley).  
  
"Yeah, well, you know my milkshake brings ALL the boys to the yard!" she whispered to Hott Ryder. Hott Ryder rolled her eyes and continued. "Whatever, bitch. I'm busy, can't you see?" "Screw you then, hoe!" G Mama replied. "This is coming from H-Dogg's main bitch?" Hott Ryder retorted coolly.  
  
Lil' G Mama replied to that with a heavy-handed bitch slap to Hott Ryder's face and stormed out of the room. "Damn right it's better than yours." she muttered under her breath on the way out, pushing past D-Money (Draco Malfoy).  
  
"Hey, watch it, hoe!" D-Money called after her, brushing back a misplaced strand of platinum blond hair. "Bitch almost messed up the 'do!"  
  
It was all H-Dogg could do not to crack up with laughter. D-Money took so much pride in his appearance; it was a wonder that he even had enough time in the day to smoke a single blunt let alone five dubs after his extensive daily grooming routine. But H-Dogg didn't really care about that. 'All I want is to get some of that sweet a.uh, stash. Yeah, stash.' H-Dogg thought. He shook his head. 'Damn, I better be careful about that shit before I say any of it out loud! Gotta keep it on the down low, but damn, he is FINE!' H-Dogg gave D-Money a once-over with his eyes. Perfectly straight shoulder-length blond hair overshadowed deep stormy gray eyes. He was wearing only a wife-beater and baggy jeans with a metal cannibus leaf belt. 'God, he looks like a long-haired Eminem. I'd like to clean out HIS closet, that's for damn sure.' H-Dogg growled under his breath and shot a glance over at Hott Ryder and Big Rig, who had shifted from lap dances to heavy making out on the floor.  
  
"Can y'all take that to the Common Room or something? Me and D-Money got some business to discuss." H-Dogg said with a sly grin in D-Money's direction. "Ooh! Oh god, Big Rig! Huh? Oh, aiight. Come on, Big Daddy, we can continue this elsewhere," Hott Ryder panted and dragged Big Rig out of the room. "Dammit, I was about to pull the string on her halter top, H-Dogg!" the redhead said, slightly annoyed. "Whatever. Get out of here."  
  
D-Money watched the two retreating forms exit the room, then turned with a wicked grin toward H-Dogg, only to have him lunge full force at him. "What the fuck?!" the blond boy said as he was quickly pinned to the ground by the raven-haired leader. "Come on, blondie. I won't bite.hard." H-Dogg grinned lustfully. "Bitch, my name is Draco Malfoy!" he retorted, a sly grin crossing his handsome features. "D-Money if I'm nasty, right?" the black-haired boy replied, an equally sly glint appearing in his emerald eyes. "You ain't never lied." Draco whispered in his ear as he took out his wand and swiftly cast a silencing spell over the room and locked the door.  
  
~*^*~  
  
All right, that's enough for tonight. It's time to go to sleep, but if you're good, we might just write another chapter soon. Review please! All flames will be annihilated since we already told y'all bitches that this story was going to be controversial from the get-go! Peace out!!!!! ^-^ 


End file.
